DESCRIPTION OF TRAINING PROGRAM: This training grant will emphasize the prevention of dental disease, the ultimate success of the application and transfer of dental research. Not all of the population is at the same risk for dental disease. Training will further emphasize preventively oriented lines of investigation targeted at high-risk populations. At risk populations will include 1) children (e.g., ethnic minority children and those in foster care or in institutional settings) who are at risk for dental caries, juvenile periodontitis, etc., and dental fear; 2) older Americans at risk for root caries and other disease, handicapped persons and medically compromised individuals, including those infected with HIV; and 3) ethnic minority adults and the unemployed at risk for periodontal disease and other disorders. While work on a wide range of problems is possible with the diverse skills of behavioral dental researchers, content areas will focus on 1) health promotion - study of populations at high risk for dental disease and behavioral interventions for these populations; 2) fear and pain research-studies, in which primary and secondary prevention will be emphasized; and 3) clinical trials research.